I Love You: Cordelia's Love Story
by LiamReyas
Summary: Cordelia grew up learning to be a Pegasus Knight to serve the halidom. As she grows, she battles with what love might really be. Is it time spent with a person? Is it an instant attraction? Or is it simply something that can't be explained? One-shot.


**Author's note: **I noticed my first go of this wasn't anywhere near my usual level of quality. I think I ended up pushing it out without realizing I hadn't edited it. So, I really wanted to revisit it and fix the errors and improve the story all around. That way, when I moved on to the next one-shot, it'd be without the errors from this one hanging over my head. Sorry to everyone who read this one already, but as a one-shot it's better to repost it then to simply replace the chapter. For anyone new, please enjoy!

**I love you: Cordelia's Love Story**

The first time she could recall meeting Chrom was when she was still young. Entering her Pegasus Knight training at the age of twelve, Cordelia was allowed to enter the palace during a field trip that was part of every knight's training. It was there she met the royal family for the first time.

Their squad-leader at the time, Phila, was about to become the leader of the personal guard for the soon to be Ruler of Ylisse, Emmeryn. The previous king had passed during his purging of Plegia. Because of this, the young sixteen year old girl was about to become a queen.

Cordelia had heard horror stories about the current ruler, enough that she had even considered not joining the Pegasus Knights. However, her family had always served Ylisse faithfully. They didn't have awards or accolade, but that single point was one they took pride in. Her Father and mother had both died in the war, remembered only by her and the memorial stone where their names were now engraved. Follow the image of her parents, she couldn't imagine any other path to accomplish that. In fact, it felt like it would shame their memory if she were the one to break that tradition. Luckily, the new queen seemed like a nice woman, talking to each of them in turn and shaking their hands. She also met the young prince and princess, though only by a glance. They were running around the garden behind the Queen, The Prince chasing around the younger Princess who was laughing her head off happily as she was chased.

_The Queen I serve is Emmeryn. The Prince I protect is Chrom. The Princess I care for is Lissa._ Cordelia recited to herself. As she was aiming to be a guard for the royal family, it would be unacceptable if she didn't know the name of her liege. If she was going to serve them, the only way was to do it right.

Speaking of guards, there was the imposing Frederick, who seemed only slightly older than the Queen himself. He looked to be nineteen or twenty (Impressive to be a royal guard at so young an age), with heavy armor adorning his entire figure. His stern face made a stark contrast to the laughing princess and grinning prince.

Now that she knew them and knew they were people worth serving and protecting, it was time for her to get to work.

* * *

It would be two full years before she would see Prince Chrom again. During that time, Cordelia worked herself hard to become a Pegasus Knight of the highest caliber. She was extremely skilled in almost all aspects of combat, except for the most important one: riding her Pegasus. For some reason, her mount refused to cooperate with her.

Even naming it had been a problem. It refused to respond to any name Cordelia gave it. Each week, she changed it in the vain hope something would finally stick. Karla, Linda, Vanessa, Vain, Lethe, Hinoka, Jack***, none of them worked. To be fair, she hadn't really expected Jack*** to stick.

"Are uh… are you okay?" She heard a young man ask. She turned, rather upset someone had heard her calling her Pegasus Jack***.

"I…" She began, about to tell the person off for interrupting her. Seeing the blue hair and Falchion, however, she paused. "Milord?" She asked in confusion. What was he doing here?

Chrom made a rather disgusted face at the term. "You sound just like Frederick. Even though we're so close in age, to be called milord all the time is… I mean, you know what I mean, right?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Cordelia could safely say she had no idea what he meant. "I'm sorry. I've just been having trouble with my Pegasus lately."

"Pegasus huh… they don't like guys very much." Chrom mused. "Guess I can't be of help to you there."

Cordelia suddenly struck upon an idea she hadn't thought of before. Her Pegasus was female, but maybe it didn't like female names as much? "Hang on… are they adverse to male names as well?"

"Names?" Chrom crossed his arms curiously. "Well, I don't think it'd like being called Jack***, that's for sure."

"I know that." Cordelia snapped. "Ah, apologies." She corrected herself, quickly bowing.

"Nah, it's fine. Like I said, I'm not sure how to help. Maybe try a name like a flower or something?" Chrom asked. "I don't think male names will improve the situation much, myself."

Cordelia crossed her arms as well. "What flower though? Tulip? Marigold? Rose?"

Chrom shrugged. "I'd avoid Marigold if you don't want Maribelle to come after you. The names are technically different enough, but Maribelle always says confusing things while driving people into a corner when she has a point to make."

Another name she didn't know. "Okay. I guess I'll try Tulip for now and move from there. Thank you, Lord Chrom."

"Well, better than milord. At least you said my name." Chrom grinned.

As he left, Cordelia couldn't help but feel like he was a strange guy. A bit too nosy, but also quite kind. She wondered when they would meet again.

* * *

Another two years passed. Now sixteen herself, Cordelia lamented a different problem. Sure, she got along famously with Tulip now. The two were thick as thieves, making even the most experienced Pegasus Knights jealous. She hadn't grown quite like she wanted, though. Her hair was wild and unkempt from all the high winds, and no amount of brushing ever seemed to tame it. She was tall for a woman and slender in build, which was relatively ideal for a Pegasus Knight, but no so ideal for a woman. She particularly lamented her lack of growth in her chest area. Her mother, at least in her memory, had been quite well endowed, so she thought she had nothing to worry about. Now that her puberty was in full swing, it seemed like none of that blessing had come her way.

When she had been allowed to briefly watch over the Princess, her mood hadn't been much improved. Lissa was now twelve years of age (four years younger than both Chrom and herself), but already she was showing some signs of a chest wisely covered with a bra. Cordelia sighed again. The memory made her feel like she wasn't much of a woman.

At least while she was on the training field, she was unrivaled. Her lance work was beautiful to behold, perfect in almost every way. Not one of her fellows could match her. She began to wonder if anyone could. Even so, she continued to practice every day, honing her craft. She knew she could get even stronger. These days, it seemed like the only thing she could do.

"Wow." She heard an impressed whistle. Chrom had been leaning against the wall, watching the trainees today. Cordelia was embarrassed she hadn't noticed him there earlier. She had gotten so wrapped up in her practice she had completely forgotten. At Chrom's side was a yellow haired boy that sported a rather impressively sized axe for his shorter height. She had heard rumors that Chrom was working on putting together a group of protectors for Ylisse called The Shepards. She did wish he would invite her. While they weren't the best of friends, she thought they shared some similarities. Plus, being in an elite group was sure to make her Knight status stick. Spending more time around people who weren't her Pegasus Sisters might be nice too.

At the very least, she'd like to be friends. "Lord Chrom." She said respectfully.

"You really are as good as they say." Chrom mused. "Mind sparring with me for a change?"

"Eh?" Cordelia asked in surprise. "I… if I'm okay…"

"Okay? You might be even better than Frederick." Chrom laughed. "Besides, every time he wins, he makes me do some new ridiculous training regime he's cooked up to 'make me a better lord.'"

Chrom leapt into the training ring, grabbing a wooden sword happily. Cordelia remembered hearing that boys liked to fight, so she supposed this was normal for Chrom. "Ready?" Cordelia asked, raising her lance into an attack stance.

"Yup." Chrom said confidently, his sword raised in a defensive stance.

Cordelia dug in her heel momentarily, before pushing from the ground. Her pole (A lance without the lance head) swung high over her head before coming down to meet Chrom's sword. Chrom deflected the blow, before swinging back at her. She brought her lance back in time to block his swing and their stalemate began.

Chrom had the upper hand in power. She had the upper hand in speed and technique. If she were on Tulip, she likely would have won, but the same could be said if Chrom had a shield to block with. In fact, Cordelia became convinced they were equal. Few had been able to match her at her age (though she knew she still had much to learn when compared to masters like Commander Phila) but Chrom did so with a practiced ease.

Eventually, because of the noontime bell, their spar came to an end. Cordelia was completely winded, panting heavily as Chrom put the wooden sword back in place, rolling his shoulders. Was he even tired? Without turning, Chrom returned to the castle, the blonde haired axe boy following close behind. Perhaps he was going to be late for lunch with his sister.

A week from then, Cordelia was assigned to the border patrol. It would be another two years before she would see Chrom again.

* * *

The border patrol wasn't a happy place, in her personal opinion. As the newest member, she was assigned the toughest and most arduous tasks. On top of that, her previous superiority in combat was put to shame by the other members there. They would laugh, saying that if she really was a genius this much should be easy for her. Then they would give her extra chores so they could slack off in the mess hall while she was forced to work.

To be honest, it was difficult on her. Sure, she may be what others called a genius, but it wasn't as if her stamina was infinite. Even her training eventually waned under the strain of being alone. In spite of her loneliness, she kept going. Learning how to cook meals, clean the barracks, keep track of the supplies, she attended to every piece of it with the same amount of dedication she spent on her training.

As she did so, her thoughts often drifted to the young prince. Without really meaning to she began to gather stories of him and his exploits. A bandit troop defeated here, a young prodigy of magic recruited there, she knew Chrom's team was becoming something amazing. Lead by such an imposing man, they couldn't help but be great.

Her sisters (fellow Pegasus Knights) also fed her stories about how great the children of the previous king were in comparison to him. If it was them, Ylisse may even begin to return to its glory days of old. Those glory days were said to be back when Ylisse was a much different kingdom, led by a blue haired young lord wielding the Falchion and his wife, the leader of the Pegasus Knights and princess of a neighboring country.

A Pegasus Knight… She wasn't from a neighboring country, but Cordelia couldn't help but imagine a similar scenario. Herself, the most decorated of Pegasus Knights, fighting side by side the Lord, his muscles rippling as he swung his sword against their foes, sweat dripping from his…

_Stop it! _She mentally remonstrated herself. It wouldn't do to hold such fantasies about the Lord. She was just a Pegasus Knight. She probably wouldn't even be considered a friend. She shook her head before getting back to work.

* * *

It would have been fine if things could have remained that way, at least in hindsight. Unfortunately, Plegia attacked. At first, it had only been a rumor. A scuffle at the border had caused the Queen to head there with the Prince and Princess to negotiate with the Plegian King. However, the Mad Dog wanted war, starting a fight rather than responding to calls for peace.

Emmeryn returned to the capital, but if not for the intervention of a strange person calling themselves 'Marth', she would have perished to assassins. While they were still reeling from this news from the capital, the attack on the fortress came.

Their base was a strategically important one if Gangrel wanted to conquer Ylisse quickly. Because of that, he sent the majority of his force against them. Ylisse's country was relatively small. Their military boasted maybe a thousand soldiers at most, and in this base only around one hundred were stationed. Gangrel's force numbered in the thousands, easily. There would be no way to save the fortress from falling.

"Cordelia!" The knight commander shouted, drawing her over. "You are to take this."

"Ma'am?" Cordelia asked, though she accepted the note.

"You are to ride to Prince Chrom. The path they are taking to the safe castle is known to you, yes?" The commander asked.

"I studied it, yes." Cordelia nodded. "I've never been there before though."

"Studying it is still better than most." The commander said with a strained smile. "You must deliver this missive to her majesty."

"But Ma'am, should I not stand and fight with my sisters?" Cordelia asked.

"Someone must bring word." The commander said. "If the rumors of the Prince's new tactician are true, he'll have need of a skilled pegasus knight. None of us here can match you, Cordelia."

"But… I…" Cordelia struggled, trying to find the words.

"Do not die here in vain with us." The commander said. "Instead, let our deaths serve as the stepping stone to your brighter future."

"Commander, you can't seriously—" Cordelia began, but the sounds of the gates being hammered with a ram stopped her.

"GO!" The commander shouted, running down to the gates. Several others she recognized joined the commander as the gate gave way, legions of Plegia's forces spilling into the fort.

"Tulip, we must fly." Cordelia said softly, gripping her Pegasus' mane. They took off quickly and high into the sky. Within moments, they were out of range from the Plegian mages, though she could see her sister's striking down the archers and mages to give her more time. Already several of them had fallen to blades or magic. She watched as they gave their lives for her escape.

* * *

"No, Plegians here as well?" Cordelia despaired upon seeing the forces in the mountains. If Plegia had planned this far ahead, how did Ylisse ever stand a chance? Their sheer numbers were more than they could ever handle! "Prince Chrom… Captain Phila… BEWARE!" She shouted to the battlefield. "Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

"Is that?" Phila muttered. "Gods, Cordelia!" She shouted upon recognizing the woman. Next to her, a young man with strangely white hair turned to her.

"Cordelia?" He asked with confusion.

"She's one of my knights. Young still, but quite gifted… yet she was stationed by the border. Why is she… oh gods, it couldn't be…" Phila trailed off.

"Either way, if reinforcements are coming we need to meet them." The white haired man declared. "Chrom! I'm taking Sumia, Vaike, Lissa and Ricken to the back line! We'll reinforce Cordelia! You take Frederick, Maribelle, Miriel and Panne and make sure you take down the enemy commander!"

"Count on me, Robin!" Chrom shouted back as the two split.

"Cordelia, right?" Robin asked as he approached the red head. "I'm Robin, Chrom's tactician. Do you know the enemy's number?"

"I'm sorry, I flew without looking back as much as possible." Cordelia admitted. "I bear a missive from the border… I couldn't afford to be caught."

"Got it." Robin replied with a nod. "Can you fight?"

"Of course." Cordelia replied. "What do you need me to do?"

Robin's tactics were quite ruthless. With Cordelia and Sumia, they had two fliers to meet the flying wyvern riders that approached. On Sumia's Pegasus Ricken sat, preparing and firing wind magic. Robin did the same from Cordelia's Pegasus. Surprisingly, neither Pegasus complained about the addition. Ricken she could understand, he still seemed to be young, but Robin…

Sparing him a glance, Cordelia realized he couldn't be much older than her. In fact, he was likely the same age as her and Chrom. How had he won the Lord's trust? They seemed close when they were shouting to each other on the battlefield. How had he won friendship where as she had been pushed further away by duty?

No, such thoughts were useless. At least with the magic of Robin and Ricken, the Wyvern reinforcements were dropped before Vaike even had the time to raise his axe. Looking around, Cordelia noticed that Chrom and Frederick had defeated the leader, causing the remaining forces to retreat in shambles. Luckily, it seemed like no one was hurt in the battle. She would now have to give the grave news to the Commander. "Your Grace! My Prince! You must run as far as you can! More Plegians are on their way and by now they are likely only a day behind."

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked. "Tell me the border remains secure!"

"Would that I could, Commander." Cordelia said, her head bowed as she remained on one knee. "But it would be false. Gangrel himself led his forces against us. The end was already upon us when my knight-sisters sent me to warn the Exalt. I… I should have stayed. I could still hear their screams as I flew…"

"Peace, Cordelia." Phila said softly. "You've done your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years ahead to improve their legacy."

"But I… I abandoned them." Cordelia replied. "I even felt… glad that I was no longer in danger. My weakness… their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage." The voice who said this was not Phila, but the white haired Robin. "In a battle, it does no one good to be entirely wiped out. If no one had come to warn us of the danger, the Exalt may well have fallen into enemy hands."

"You knight-sisters knew what they were doing. Trust in that." Phila said. "Now pull yourself together. Let their faith in your strength become the very strength you wield."

"Captain Phila I…" Cordelia felt her chest tighten. In spite of the hardship, she now realized how much they had cared about her. By having her train in seemingly meaningless tasks, they prepared her for the times she would be alone. Like she was now. "How can I go on like this? They were… my family. Oh gods…"

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom said, slamming his fist into his other palm. Robin made a slightly disgruntled face, but Cordelia was grateful for his words. At least he understood like she had hoped he would. Even if the loss was felt less, it was still felt.

The Exalt, however, said something completely unexpected. "I must return to the capital."

"Your grace!" Phila shouted. "I cannot advise—"

"I should never have left." Emmeryn said, cutting off the Knight-Commander. "If it is discovered I am away when Gangrel comes for our gates… the people would panic. Riot. More Ylissans could die needlessly in the crossfire." Emmeryn spoke firmly. "I must be there for them in that time of need, or all of our work will have been for nothing. Chrom, I entrust this to you. Take it to Ferox with you. Take it to safety."

Emmeryn handed a shield-like object to Chrom. Could this be the Fire Emblem? Cordelia had heard rumors, but she had never seen it before. At the time, it barely even registered. She realized it was important, so she had asked later on. That was when she discovered that it was what Gangrel was after. The Legacy of Ylisse, an item said to grant the wish of the user. The Fire Emblem.

"You're asking me to leave you?" Chrom said. "No, Emm."

"No part of our house matters more than this." Emmeryn said softly. "It possesses tremendous power. Too much blood has already been spilt because of it. I only hope it finds a better guardian in you than it ever did with me."

"Emm, come on." Chrom said, attempting to reason with her. "You can't… don't talk like that! You make it sound as if you're giving up!"

"I'm not giving up." Emmeryn said firmly. "I'm giving what I can."

Those words struck a chord in Cordelia. Her knight-sisters, though they had hassled her, made her train twice as hard and twice as long, made her cook the food, and often spilled more on the ground than was necessary when she was cleaning up… They had given her the most precious gift of all, her life.

Quickly, the Exalt's path back to the capital was set. Though Cordelia had expected to go with her, Phila had told her to join Chrom's group instead. She was finally going to be a Shepard. However, she did so with a heavy heart.

* * *

How could she? No, it's not as if she didn't understand, but still, to hit Chrom like that…

Cordelia would've liked to dwell on that a bit more, but Ylisstol… had fallen. Not only that, but the Exalt had been captured. Gangrel had declared she would be publicly executed.

Robin had called it a trap. Obviously it was a trap. They'd have to be crazy to go. But how else could they save the Exalt? Robin had said to leave it to him. Chrom had trusted him. To put so much trust in him… just who was this Robin?

"Robin?" Lissa asked as she cooked alongside Cordelia. Lissa hadn't changed much since the last time Cordelia had seen her. She was still small, though Cordelia could clearly see the bulge in her chest that made her jealous. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm…" Cordelia mused. "It's just, I never heard anything about him. I've heard about the Shepards while I was at the border, but nothing about him."

"Oh well, that's not surprising." Lissa said happily. "We only found him a couple months ago."

"Found?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah. He was sleeping in a field." Lissa giggled. "Of course, it's not all funny. He seems to have lost his memory."

"His memory?" Cordelia asked. "That's… rather suspicious, isn't it?"

"Frederick said the same thing." Lissa giggled again. "Something like he was faking it and could be our enemy and all that."

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe, but he's never done anything bad to us." Lissa replied. "His coat seems to be from Plegia, so maybe he's from there, but he doesn't seem to care too much for Gangrel or his policies. That's just a guess at best though."

"A guess, huh?" Cordelia sighed.

"Oh, he does this awesome rubbery thing with his face when you surprise him!" Lissa added happily. "I had to touch a frog for it, but it was so totally worth it!"

"I uh… I see." Cordelia said, trying to imagine the tactician she had seen jumping out of his skin as Lissa threw frogs at him. She had to admit, it was pretty amusing.

"He's quite the tactical genius, though." Lissa mused. "He's already saved us tons of times."

"Really?" Cordelia asked. "Is that why Chrom trusts him so much?"

"Well, that's just more because bro is the way he is, but I can't say all the saving us doesn't help. Even Frederick is getting used to him lately." Lissa replied. "It seems like he can do anything."

"Anything, huh…" Cordelia mused. It was sounding like they were propping him up on a pedestal. A pedestal which, inevitably meant he would fall from it. It was exactly what had happened to her. No, she was here to help. Hopefully whatever she could give would help.

* * *

"Oh… hello." A slightly nervous voice said behind her. Cordelia turned to see the other Pegasus Knight. "You're… Cordelia right?"

"Yes." Cordelia replied. "And who are you? I never met you turning knight training."

"Ah, umm." The girl bowed her head. "I'm Sumia. I joined the Shepards to help with the cooking and cleaning at first. When we found a Pegasus, since I could tame it and ride it… Robin and Chrom let me join the main force."

"I see." Cordelia replied. She supposed there were people like that. Geniuses at combat that stumbled upon greatness. It wasn't at all like her who worked hard every day for over ten years to get to where she was. Could she even stack up to this seemingly nervous girl? Well, she certainly couldn't match her in the chest. Cordelia sighed. "Did you want something?"

"Eh?" Sumia asked, surprised. "Oh, I uh… I wanted to ask… could you umm… could you train me in being a Pegasus Knight? I tried asking Miss Phila, but she was busy guarding the Exalt, so I never really had a chance to…"

Ah, that was true. Sumia probably barely knew the tactics involved in battle for Pegasus Riders. She supposed it was the skill of others (Mostly that tactician) that kept her afloat this long. If she was going to be of help to Chrom, she would need to not be a burden, however. "Hmm… I can't say I'm the best choice, but I understand there aren't any other Pegasus knights you can ask. I'll help you."

"Really? Thank you!" Sumia bowed her head gratefully.

"By the way, you were the one that punched Lord Chrom, right?" Cordelia asked, as the two began to move down the hall together.

"I… Uh… I'm very sorry!" Sumia cried, bowing quickly. "Miss Phila always told me that a slap would snap people out of a funk, but I got nervous and forgot to open my hand."

Got nervous and forgot to open her hand? It was so surreal, Cordelia couldn't help breaking out in laughter.

* * *

It was the night before they were to save the Exalt. They had saved a Manakete named Nowi and a mercenary named Gregor during the battle, but now they were close. As long as they stuck to Robin's plan, they would win. Chrom was sure of it.

In spite of that, Cordelia found herself heading to the preparation tent once more. They had taken inventory earlier that day. Her help had been enlisted by Robin, who went through all the weapons with Frederick and Chrom right beside him. Her notes seemed especially helpful for him. What surprised her was that she found Robin there, wide awake as he continued to pour over the best map they had of the region. When he looked up, Robin accidentally gave himself a papercut on the map and let out a soft curse.

"Agh! I used the last of the salve yesterday, and now this… what can I do for you, Cordelia?" Robin asked.

Cordelia chuckled. He was a bit harsh in word, but that was likely because he had just cut himself right in front of her. It made him look rather unimpressive. "You're not out of stock. I restocked your personal medical supply this morning. Forgive me if that was intruding."

"You did?" Robin asked, confused. He likely had thought nobody knew about his personal medical stash. Robin seemed to have a habit of hurting himself, so he had taken up the habit of carrying a small stock of supplies on him at all times. Cordelia had noticed when the amount of bought medicine was always off by one. Robin only took one for himself in the hopes he could make it last. It was rather silly of him. Tacticians needed to be in full health at all times. They could spare extra for him. "That's great then. You never do miss a detail, do you?"

Cordelia giggled. It may have been a fleeting compliment, but she appreciated it. "I just like to stay on top of things. By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing."

Robin frowned slightly. "Wait, you keep track of EVERYONE'S equipment? In your head?"

"Of course." Cordelia smiled. "Imagine if our Vulneraries ran out and equipment became worn out at the same time."

"Gods." Robin said, running a hand through his head. He seemed both jealous and impressed. It did give her a small feeling of pride. At least, until he kept talking. "I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius."

"Do not call me that!" Cordelia barked suddenly.

Robin jumped. "Oh… I'm sorry. I meant no offense."

Cordelia remembered that Robin didn't have a memory. In fact, their only interactions had been through battle and taking stock. So, if he had asked about her, he had only heard about her from other people. Other people always assumed the best of her. Did even Chrom think of her that way? She wasn't… "No. Of course you didn't. Forgive me." She sat down across from Robin at the planning table. "It's just that… my superiors have called me that from the moment I joined the knights. It was so very hard…. Little Lady Knight, they called me. They would tease and taunt me…"

Robin fell silent. He seemed to be contemplating things himself.

"They mocked my appearance, my javelin technique…" Cordelia continued, letting her thoughts overtake her.

"Gracious!" Robin exclaimed. "I never knew the members of the Pegasus Knights could be so… spiteful. I mean, I only know Sumia and Phila, so I guessed that wasn't the only type of Pegasus Knight, but… I assure you, when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment."

Cordelia sighed. "I know. I'm just… overly sensitive, I suppose."

Robin seemed to understand, nodding. "Well, if you ever need to talk… just let me know?"

It was an offer. A slightly unsure offer. She supposed that was natural. After all, they were perfect strangers. Smiling, so turned to the weapon rack. "Well, since you offered…" She grabbed the javelin she had been working on, placing it on the table. "What do you think of this javelin? I'm not sure about the balance, myself."

"Er, I meant if ever needed to…" Robin trailed off, seeing the excitement in her eyes. "Never mind."

He picked up the javelin, examining it as best he could. Though he was by no means an expert, having another opinion really did help her. They spoke through the night and though the morning came, neither of them felt particularly tired. Their anxiousness over the coming battle kept them awake far more than a full night's sleep ever could.

* * *

They had failed. No, they hadn't failed, they had been forced to retreat. Emmeryn had sacrificed herself for her beliefs, but Lady Phila and her Pegasus knights were…

Cordelia was walking slowly through the halls of Regna Ferox. She was… unsure of what to do with herself. On the battlefield, it had been easy to forget. She had merely focused on survival. On protecting what was in front of her. On getting everyone out of Plegia. Now that she was here… it felt like her soul had left her again.

She still hadn't overcome the feelings of loss from her Knight-Sisters. Knowing they had cared for her, helped her rather than themselves… Without anything to do, she began working on the javelin. Craving, testing, restarting. The process kept her busy.

It was while she did this she happened upon a scene. It was one that felt like it only made things worse.

"Milord, please rest a spell. I've prepared elderberry tea and crumpets." The demanding but kind voice of Maribelle was one Cordelia recognized. She hadn't spoken to her in years, but she felt like she recognized Maribelle the instant she had seen her.

"Gooseberry jam." Chrom's voice was sad, but slightly less so then it had been. "My favorite."

"A little bird told me." Maribelle said, leading Chrom to the table.

"Lissa, I'd wager." Chrom chuckled sadly. "You two are thick as thieves."

"Chrom… please speak to me." Maribelle said softly. "I am here for you."

Cordelia, unsure whether she wanted to keep listening, found herself pressed against the door. "She did it for me, you know." Chrom said sadly. "So that I didn't have to live with the guilt of my choice, she took it out of my hands. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people."

"I… cannot claim to know your pain. My parents live, and I have never felt saddened by my choice to serve you and Lissa." Maribelle took a sip of her tea, as did Chrom. "I don't think anyone could hope to be half the person your sister was."

"How can I… how can I ever live up to her example, Maribelle?" Chrom said, Cordelia hearing the wavering in his voice. "Even now, my anger demands that I kill that dastard. I can never forgive him. Even though my sister desired for peace so dearly…"

"You give people hope in your own way, Lord Chrom." Maribelle said. "If… if you fight for your sister's ideas, then entrust your back to me. If one of us cannot hope to be her match, we need only be more than one."

"And what if I drag everyone down with me?" Chrom asked. "I could… I could never do that to my friends. They choose to follow me."

"Then keep at it until you become worthy." Maribelle said simply. "If you fall… that is what… friends are for, right?"

"I… I see." Chrom mused. "You always make such good points, Maribelle."

"Honestly, I'm jealous of your sister." Maribelle sighed. "To hold such affection for her… how could I ever hope to compare?"

Cordelia's heart thumped. "Maribelle, what are you talking about?" Chrom asked in confusion.

"Well it's just… you're royalty, and surrounded by all these fine and noble women… I feel so dreary and plain by comparison." Maribelle sighed.

Were they… had they been that way? Cordelia couldn't tear herself away. She knew it was shameful, but she had to know. "Royal court duties are as dull as an anvil to me, Maribelle, you know that. It's my duty to attend… a loathsome duty…"

He must now be thinking about how much more he'd have to do as the Exalt. "But you'll have beautiful admirers hanging off your every word! So how could there ever be room for… What I mean is… how will you ever find a place for me in your heart?"

Cordelia's face blushed. It was. Even if Chrom was only now catching on, Maribelle was in love with Chrom. "I'm sorry, did you just say…" Chrom began.

The clatter of a teacup being placed down hastily could be heard. She could only imagine Maribelle's blushing face. "Did… did I just say that out loud? I did, didn't I. Loudly. OH GODS!" She could hear the nervousness in Maribelle's voice. "Chrom, please forget you heard that! I don't know what's come over me! It's hardly the time and the fatigue that's been hanging over us has just… My mind must be on the moon! Oh, that the ground would open up and swallow this foolish creature!"

"Maribelle, get ahold of yourself!" Chrom said, though it was in a kind voice Cordelia had never heard from him before. So… it was like that. It was time she left. She was… she didn't want to hear the next part.

* * *

Cordelia held the Javelin ideally as she began to walk. The way those two spoke to each other… she never would have stood a chance. Even if it wasn't Maribelle, there was his other childhood friend Sully and of course there was Sumia. By the time she had joined them, Chrom had truly been surrounded by far too many strong and beautiful women for her to stand a chance. She let out a sigh.

As she passed another room, she heard the slightly trembling voice of Lissa. "You… you have to cheer up, Robin! We know it wasn't your fault."

"I know that." Robin said.

Cordelia was ashamed of herself. She was turning into a chronic eavesdropper. However, she couldn't just keep walking. Was Robin in the same shape as Chrom had been? Was Lissa Robin's Maribelle? "I'm sad that we couldn't save Emm… but… we have to stop Gangrel, right?"

"Yeah…" Robin's voice didn't seem very motivated. It was nearly lifeless, nothing like the animated man she had spoken to a few nights before.

"So we need you, Robin!" Lissa said. "We need your plans. We need your genius!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Robin shouted. She could hear a clatter from inside the room.

"I… I'm sorry." Lissa said, tearing obviously welling up in her eyes from the tone of her voice.

"No… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lissa." Robin said. "I just… I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Lissa said. "I know you didn't mean it."

In spite of that, Lissa left the room. She didn't even see Cordelia as she walked passed. Cordelia sighed. Though she felt like she understood Robin's feelings, making Lissa cry was… She made a decision. "Hello, Robin."

"Ah, Cordelia." Robin said, turning. Spotting the look on her face, he sighed. "You heard all of that, huh?"

"Yes." Cordelia affirmed.

"I'm sorry." Robin said. "For calling you a genius. I didn't realize how much that word could hurt."

"It's not me that needs your apology." Cordelia said with a shake of her head.

"No… of course you're right." Robin said sadly. "I'll… I'll try to catch up to her."

"Good." Cordelia replied. "You would have lost all respect otherwise."

"I definitely don't want that." Robin said pleasantly, the smile returning to his face. "Thank you, Cordelia."

"No… no problem." Cordelia said. Robin left the room, leaving her alone. Oddly, she realized that it had been the first time someone thanked her. It was… a nice feeling.

* * *

Gangrel had fallen. Ylisse was rejoicing the return of their Prince, who would soon become the new Exalt. It would take a few months, but the coronation would happen before the year's end. Additionally, the royal wedding would take place right before the coronation. This way, Ylisse would have their King and Queen. The problem that Emmeryn's death had caused would ideally be resolved.

Maribelle practically glowed these days. Lissa was buzzing around like a happy worker bee, actively taking part in all the preparations. Cordelia guessed that having her best friend become part of her family had her excited.

Cordelia herself… felt a little useless. With the war won… she had to admit she wasn't sure what to do. Robin seemed to be in a similar predicament. Having only memories of the war with Plegia, having peace thrust upon him must've been a strange feeling. As it was, they ended up spending a lot of time together in the barracks. Robin would continue to train and plan, just as she continued to train and take stock.

"We're not very good at this peace business are we." Robin commented cheerfully.

"No, it's seems not." Cordelia replied.

A strange friendship had formed between them. Though Cordelia was certain Lissa had some sort of feeling for Robin, she couldn't help but grow a bit closer to him, interacting with each other every day.

"By the way, Robin, I finished that javelin. Would you mind having a look?" Cordelia asked. She had forgotten about it for a time, but yesterday she had found it while taking stock.

"Wait, you made it?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Er… yes?" Cordelia admitted. She supposed it was something normal people wouldn't do, but…

"As in, you forged it… yourself?" Robin asked. He seemed to be having a hard time wrapping his head around it. "You didn't assemble it from a kit or something?"

"No." Cordelia said. "I cut a sapling, fashion the grip and hammered the point at the local forge. I suppose I could have waited for the javelin fairy, but she's entirely unpredictable." Cordelia giggled, and Robin chuckled a little as well. "See the pattern on the shaft? It's my own design. Well? What do you think?"

"I think I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a javelin from scratch." Robin replied. He picked up the javelin, muttering something under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, I… no, it's nothing. I know I shouldn't… Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help, if only a little. Seems like a solid piece of work." Robin said, nodding. "If there's anything else I can do to help…"

"You're far too kind." Cordelia said. "Well, since you… N-no wait. I shouldn't be asking this. People will get the wrong idea!"

"What?" Robin asked in confusion. "What wrong idea?"

Cordelia certainly had one idea in mind, particularly involving a golden haired princess, but she thought it best she not say anything. "If you act so kind to me, people may think… we're friends."

Robin seemed confused for a moment. "Oh. I thought you meant something else." Wait. What something else? Had he been thinking she might be? But not that wasn't… she was just… was she? Eh? Why was she having such difficulty processing her thoughts right now? "Why would that be bad though? We are friends… aren't we?"

His question held a hint of sadness to it, and she almost spouted 'Of course!' instantly, but managed to stop herself. "Do… do you think so? Truly?"

"Of course." Robin replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Cordelia fell back into her thoughts. "I'm sorry, it's just… I guess I grew accustomed to not having friends. I was the youngest recruit in the Pegasus Knights. All of my comrades were veterans of the previous war. There wasn't really anyone I could call a friend."

"That's… so very sad." Robin said.

Cordelia smiled bitterly. "Like I said, I just kind of… grew used to it. Besides, I had Tulip to talk to. Even if those talks are mostly one-sided…"

"I uh… I guess they would be." Robin said with a nervous chuckle.

With Robin's approval, she felt like she could show off the javelin with more confidence. Maybe showing it to Sumia or Frederick would be a good idea. Since one was a fellow Pegasus Knight (and growing dangerously close to matching her skill) and the other used lances primarily in combat, they may have some suggestions for her.

* * *

"Hmm… I don't think I can help improve it." Sumia mused, holding the javelin. "How long have you been working on this?"

"A little while." Cordelia admitted. "I was asking Robin about javelins and..."

Sumia's eyes sparked dangerously. "Robin? You mean just the two of you?"

"Huh? Well, I suppose it was just the two of us, yes…" Cordelia said.

"So, does that mean… you two are like… you know?" Sumia asked, her eyebrow raising suggestively.

"What? No!" Cordelia cried, perhaps a bit louder than she had meant to. "We're just friends, Sumia!"

"Oh, how boring." Sumia said with a sigh.

"What, your own love life isn't interesting enough?" Cordelia asked.

"Well I…" Sumia sighed. "I think I was in love with Chrom, but with the marriage coming up…"

"Ah." Cordelia admitted she had felt much the same when she had first heard Maribelle's confession. For some reason, it hadn't hurt nearly as much as she thought though. These days, she was actually finding herself happy for them. "I can see why that would be tough."

"But like… Did I really love Chrom?" Sumia asked.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"Was I maybe just… admiring his strength?" Sumia asked. "Lately I've kind of been wondering. All I ever did for him was bake him a pie."

"A pie?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, they say the way to man's heart is through his stomach…" Sumia said, reciting what sounded like a mother's teachings.

"I… I wouldn't know." Cordelia admitted. "It's more than I could've done."

"Well but… I don't think… I really understood what love was." Sumia said. "Chrom's… never really looked my way. Sure, he ate the pie and thanked me for it, but I don't feel like he ever looked my way. At least, not in that way."

"Not in that way…" Cordelia repeated.

"On the other hand, Maribelle and Sully have been with him much longer. They understand Chrom in a way I feel like I never could." Sumia said. "Is falling in love with someone something that happens after knowing them?"

"Isn't it more about wanting to care for each other?" Cordelia asked, surprising herself. She had never doubted Chrom's ability to protect himself and respected him. Ah… respect. That was… that was different from love, wasn't it.

"Caring about each other, huh?" Sumia said, swirling her drink. "If that's the case… eh?" Her face suddenly turned bright red.

"Sumia?" Cordelia asked in confusion.

"Eh? Eh?" Sumia said, her face turning even redder.

"Sumia, you need to use your words." Cordelia said.

"I uh… no! It's nothing!" Sumia said. "At least… well... I don't know yet!"

* * *

The day before the wedding, Cordelia had found herself wrapped into helping the bride-to-be and Lissa inside the palace. Probably because she and Robin rarely left the Barracks, they were easy to find. Robin had been commissioned as the best man and Lissa as the best woman. It was called best woman, wasn't it?

The two looked nice together. At least, that's what Cordelia thought. "Oh darling, all these preparations are driving me crazy." Maribelle said. "Tell me something to take my mind off it. How are you and Lon'Qu doing?"

Lissa clapped her hands together happily. "It's only a matter of time! I'll get him cured of that pesky female phobia and loving me before you know it."

"Oh Darling, nobody would be foolish enough to believe anything else." Maribelle said happily. "I wouldn't want my first royal decree to be boiling him alive."

"Oh come on, Maribelle." Lissa giggled. "You're my sister now, there's no need for that."

"On the contrary, my dear." Maribelle giggled in return. "As your sister, I plan to continue to protect you to the best of my ability."

"Oh geez." Lissa said, puffing out her cheeks. "Oh, how about you, Cordelia? Have you found a guy you're interested in yet?"

"Eh?' Cordelia asked in confusion. The entire conversation was still processing in her mind. "Wait you… and Lon'Qu? Huh?"

"What's so confusing?" Lissa asked. "Oh, I guess we haven't talked much, so maybe you're surprised I have a guy? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not a woman."

"No I… eh? It wasn't Robin?" Cordelia asked in confusion.

Lissa giggled. "Lon'Qu said the same thing! Robin and I are like… long lost siblings. Our prank war may go down in history as the greatest war ever, but we're not… romantically involved. If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean!" Cordelia said, her face turning red. "Geez, don't treat me like I'm younger than you are, Lissa!"

Lissa giggled. "But you were so confused! Oh, don't tell me, you were interested in Lon'Qu? Sorry sister, but I'm not handing him over."

"No, I haven't even spoken to Lon'Qu that much." Cordelia said quickly, backing away from the dangerous glint in the two women's eyes. "I just… you and Robin always seemed so close, so I kind of thought you were… you know?"

"Ah, I can understand that mistake." Lissa said with a nod. "Maribelle actually thought that too for a little while."

"While Lon'Qu has proven himself, Robin is an exceptional talent." Maribelle admitted. "After he saved me from that border skirmish, I felt my debt was best repaid if I allowed your relationship to blossom. I hadn't realized you weren't interested at the time."

"Lon'Qu's reactions are too cute." Lissa said. "Besides, Robin's… a genius. It's be kind of hard to keep up with him after a while, you know?"

"Yes, I could see where that would be a concern…" Maribelle admitted. "Perhaps Miriel would be a better fit?"

"OOO!" Lissa giggled. "You think? I did hear Robin was helping her with an experiment! Do you think they'd be a cute couple?"

Cordelia suddenly realized she was frowning. Miriel? The mage? Certainly, she was smart, but if Lissa was thinking only geniuses were fit for Robin shouldn't her first pick be… wait. Wait a second. She and Robin were friends. Not… that other thing. Hang on… if Lissa wasn't with Robin, that meant he was single? Did that mean she could… wait, but did she? Robin was… her first friend. Sure, she had come to understand that everyone in the Shepards considered her a friend, but that was thanks to Robin. Robin was special. Was Miriel? "I don't know… Miriel seems a little too focused on research to be a good wife for Robin." Cordelia said.

"So Cordelia does get that gossip itch." Lissa giggled. "I was wondering if you were just as interested as us."

"I did talk to Robin during our last etiquette lesson." Maribelle said. "He did mention having someone he was interested in."

"Oh come on, you didn't get any more details?" Lissa begged her soon to be sister.

"Lissa, you know I don't pry if I can help it." Maribelle said. "When he said that, his face seemed rather sad."

"You don't think… it wasn't my sister, was it?" Lissa asked.

"If it was… what girl would stand a chance?" Maribelle said with a sigh. "Exalt Emmeryn was so kind to us all…"

"No one can compete with the dead." Cordelia said. "Somehow though… I don't think Robin is the type to dwell instead of moving forward."

"Oh yeah… you do spend a lot of time together in the barracks, don't you?" Lissa asked. "Could it be you?"

"Eh?" Cordelia asked, taken aback. Robin… liked her? That couldn't… could it? "I don't think so." No, Robin wasn't like that.

"Well, you two are close, right?" Lissa asked. "Maybe you could find out?"

"Find out?" Cordelia said. "You want me to ask about his love life?"

"Yup!" Lissa replied happily. "Come on, he'll probably talk to you!"

Cordelia sighed. Lissa really loved her gossip. By the way, the royal wedding and coronation were wonderful events. Cordelia sat next to Sumia both times. She noticed Sumia and Frederick were giving each other… interesting looks. So that had been the reason behind Sumia's blushing face before.

* * *

The day after the coronation, Cordelia found herself eating with Robin. It hadn't been planned, they just happened to meet on the way to the mess hall. Vaike and Nowi were leaving just as they arrived, leaving the two alone. Lissa's words continued ring in her head. _Couldn't it be you that he likes?_

"So… Robin." She began, a bit more suspiciously than she had meant to. "Guess what?" Robin looked up from his food, but after a moment of thinking shrugged his shoulders. Considering the last two days had been filled with events, she wasn't surprised. "I showed my javelin to some of the other Shepards. They were all very complimentary. I wanted to thank you again for the help."

"Don't thank me." Robin said simply. "You're the one who went out and learned smithery for it. I'm just glad everything worked out. If only those old pegasus knight comrades could see you now!"

"Heh." Cordelia said. "Perhaps they are looking on from the afterlife."

"Eh?" Robin said in surprise. Perhaps he hadn't quite put the pieces together. For someone so smart, he could be remarkable dense at times.

"If you believe in such things, of course." Cordelia said softly. "You… you heard the story, didn't you? How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn the Exalt?"

Robin did remember. He had been there when Cordelia gave her full report to Chrom, as they traveled to mountains to Regna Ferox. "No I… I mean, of course I had heard… but I hadn't thought that they were the ones who… I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "I didn't fully understand until just now."

"No, it's alright." Cordelia said. "I suppose the way I put things is partly to blame."

"So… despite all the teasing, they loved you enough to die for you?"

Cordelia put down her fork. Unsurprisingly, her appetite had vanished. "I was more surprised than you! It turns out… they'd pretty much decided I was the future. The insults and so forth were just the usual hazing of new recruits. Since I was so talented, they had to adjust it so that I would feel strained." She felt tears beginning to gather in her eyes, and sniffed. Robin, panicking slightly, circled the table to offer her his handkerchief. She took it, also grabbing lightly onto his arm in spite of herself. "I only regret… I just wish we'd had more time to get to know each other. I only knew how much they cared in those last, awful moments."

She cried. Robin quickly circled the table and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry upon his chest. It felt like she hadn't allowed herself to grieve until just now. Phila, her Knight-Sisters, the Exalt, all the tears she had held back the past year fell onto his shirt. She felt guilty for taking advantage of his kindness, but she couldn't stop herself. Robin's arms were gentle and kind. "Cordelia…"

After she had her fill, she lightly pushed Robin away. Not meanly, but thankfully. "Enough self-pity. I don't want to try your patience…. But I must say, it felt good to finally get that off my chest."

"I see." Robin said kindly. "No wonder you don't like to be called a genius."

Cordelia smiled wryly. "Just like after what happened with the Exalt, it reminds me of my own shortcomings. It's not… a word people like us can accept easily."

"No, it's not that." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"I thought calling you a genius reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but it's the opposite. When they sacrificed their lives for you… you realized they meant every word." Robin said sadly.

"Clever man, figuring out all my secrets like that." Cordelia said.

"Blessed with the insight a close friend shares." Robin smiled. "Because I am a close friend now. I'll always be here if you need me."

Cordelia… blushed. It wasn't like the blushing before. Certainly, seeing an attractive man made her a little hot. Watching Chrom work out had been one of her secret pleasures upon joining the Shepards. Nor was it embarrassment caused by the words of friends like Lissa. It was… warmth. His words made her happier than she had ever been. Cordelia had to come to term with a simple fact: She had fallen in love with Robin. Certainly, they hadn't known each other as long as some, but somehow, every time one of them had been in a foul mood, the other had been there to pick them up. Robin had seen her worst alongside her best, and accepted both without question. He seemed to consider it an honor to be trusted with her hardest to disclose secrets. The reason she had… is because she had fallen in love. She wanted Robin to love her. She wanted to fight beside him. To go home with him. To… well these thoughts escalated rather quickly. "Thank you, Robin."

* * *

With her revelation, Cordelia found a new emotion: fear. She was afraid now to ask about Robin's love life. If he truly were dating Miriel, she felt like she wouldn't stand a chance. After all, any woman would have to be crazy not to keep Robin for herself. Lissa was already crazy for not taking him away.

Sumia found all this highly interesting. "You've finally realized it yourself, huh? Well, let your best friend help you then."

"Best friend?" Cordelia asked. "Is that what we are?"

Sumia looked a little heartbroken. "Well, I can't beat Robin, but can't I be?"

"I… well… yes, I'd like that." Cordelia said, scratching her cheek.

"I'll give you some good information." Sumia said, raising her finger happily. "Robin and Miriel are not an item."

"Really?" Cordelia asked happily.

"Really." Sumia said with a nod. "Ricken is actually trying to court Miriel right now. Though they'll wait a few years, it seems like Miriel has unofficially accepted him as her potential lover."

"Then with Robin it really is just research?" Cordelia asked.

"Yep. They're researching if using wind magic could help mages fly." Sumia said. "I don't know how long or if they even think it will yield results, but that's it."

"It's more mundane then I expected." Cordelia admitted.

"Well, Robin and I are fellow book club members." Sumia said. "So other than that, I don't want to give away too much."

"I… I see." Cordelia sighed. "I understand."

"Pluck up, Cordelia." Sumia said. "If you put your mind to it, I'm sure Robin will get blown off his feet!"

"I'm… hmm… Sumia, do you think the future will be better?" Cordelia asked.

"Future?" Sumia asked. "I can't be sure, but if we don't try or best now, the future certainly won't be any better, right?"

"I suppose you have a point." Cordelia sighed. "I guess… I'll have to let it go."

"Let what go?" Sumia asked, tilting her head.

* * *

Since it was part of what started it all, she would need to move past it. However, she felt it might be best to include Robin. After all, it was that first conversation that had led to so much. To have him fall in love with her, what should she do? All she could think of was to get stronger. That way, she could walk at his side. She could protect him, while he would protect her. That was what a relationship was, right? It was time to embrace what she was: a genius. If Robin was a genius as well, then she would become a genius equal to him. That way, if one of them couldn't manage something, the two of them could pull it off together.

It reminded her of Maribelle's confession to Chrom. She giggled. "Hey, Cordelia!" She heard Robin's voice from behind her. "Why'd you want to meet out here?"

Certainly, it was a little suspicious. But there was a reason. "I'm going to see how far I can throw my handmade javelin!" She said firmly.

"From the top of this cliff?" Robin asked, surprised. "You'll never see it again!"

"That's the idea." Cordelia said. At Robin's confusion (Another face she was growing used to realizing she found adorable) she continued. "Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades. If I ever hope to become the knight they hoped me to be, I have to let go of the past."

Robin seemed to consider this. Perhaps he was recalling Emmeryn's death himself. "I daresay you've got a point."

Cordelia nodded. With Robin's approval on top of her own, all that remained was to throw it. "Here goes." She said firmly. She lifted the javelin, aiming as she angled it to fly as far as possible. "One… Two… Three!"

Cordelia threw the javelin, watching as it zoomed away. Quickly, it fell out of sight and into the vast forests below. "Wow. That javelin sailed like the wind! You really are… skilled at many things." Robin said.

Cordelia noted the pause in his words. It was time for step two. "It's alright, Robin. I won't get upset at that word anymore. I promise to not collapse weeping into your arms like that again."

Robin looked away sheepishly. Was that a blush she was seeing? "Oh, right! Hah, I'd uh… I'd forgotten about that."

_What a bad liar. _Cordelia mused happily. Well, since she had accomplished her desire for the day, maybe she could tease him a little bit. "Robin, are you blushing? Don't tell me you've fallen for me!" She burst out into giggles. Robin remained silent, seemingly mumbling to himself. He did this on occasion, usually when he was nervous about what to say. Was he… could he be… hang on a minute. Cordelia's giggles began to fade. "Heh." She said, nervously. "Just a joke."

"I know." Robin said, seemingly making up his mind about something. "But… umm… You were right."

_Eh? I was right? Eh? That means that Robin… towards me… eh?_ Cordelia's mind was buzzing. Her heart was leaping towards him, telling her to throw her arms around him, but she held back. This couldn't be happening like she had been dreaming over the past few days. That was… wasn't that cliché? "Ah, I get!" She said, nervous laughter replacing her earlier giggles. "Trying to get me back, right? Good one, Robin!"

"No." Robin said, and the firmness in his voice made her heart leap. "I'm not joking. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more serious." Robin walked up to her. Cordelia wasn't sure how to respond, her face was becoming increasingly red as the distance between them vanished. "And to prove it… here."

Robin took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a small, beautifully crafted silver ring. She recognized it instantly. She wasn't overly huge on jewelry, but she recalled seeing in in a store window in the Halidom. It was… a ring for marriage. A ring similar to the one Maribelle now wore on her hand. A ring Sumia, Lissa and all the other women would at some point wear. Unless they didn't want to get married. Or they couldn't find anybody. But was the man of her recent dreams really holding this ring out to her? For her? He… wanted her? He chose her? "Oh, heavens…" She said, her voice coming out in a whisper. "It's… it's a ring." She continued, as if verifying the sight before her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Cordelia?" Robin asked.

The words were music to her ears. They were words she had begun to doubt she would ever have the pleasure of hearing. For a woman, she was tall, slender, and built for combat. She was not built to care for children, nor a powerhouse like Sully, yet Robin had still decided to choose her. Was… was it moving too fast for her to say yes? They had known each other for a little over a year… was that enough time to know a person's true character? Certainly, she had shown Robin her worst… had she seen his? "Robin… the thing is…" She began, before realizing she had no idea what she was saying. Would something come along that would truly make her hate Robin? Would she turn her back on all the time they had spent together because of a single doubt? No, no she wanted this. Even if he was the reincarnation of Grima, she wanted to be his wife. Robin would not betray her. "Yes. Yes with all that I am!" She said, happy tears beginning to well. "I accept with all my heart."

"Truly?" Robin asked. Cordelia nodded. "Th-that's wonderful!" He said. Perhaps he had the exact opposite conversation in his head that she had just had with herself. No, it must've been far worse. He didn't know who he was. He must've been worried that she wouldn't like him for whatever that past may hold. It only strengthened her feelings further. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

"Not half as happy as you've made me." Cordelia said, as the two drew close to share their first kiss.

Three months later, the two were married. Upon the taking of their vows, Cordelia said what was true to her heart. "After I lost my sisters, I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days."

Though many hardships would follow in the coming years, all scholars remembered one thing about Robin and Cordelia. The vows they took to love each above all else were never broken, for the entirety of their lives.


End file.
